


Pretty Little Scenarios

by hush_mya



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Smile, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hush_mya/pseuds/hush_mya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of One Shots of Pretty Little scenarios (Don't shoot me for that) Rated: M because future chapters Will write about any lesbian ship from Pretty Little Liars except anything that involves Paige (I'm not a fan) Emison Sparia Hanily Spemily And so on... Suggest me prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Little College Days: Emison

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Emison AU. The girls are in college together and Alison gets her diary stolen
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Fluff, a little bit of angst.

 

Alison:

I let out a groan of frustration.  _I knew this would happen one day._ “Fuck!” I scream as I flip the mattress. I could feel the normal control and power I had slip through my fingers. _Where the fuck is it? Did someone take it?_ I let out another frustrated scream as I slump to the ground and bury my head in my knees. _Who would_ **_dare_ ** _take my diary?_ I think to myself as I try to problem solve.

My blood boiled at the thought of someone taking anything from me, let alone something so personal. _I’m gonna kill ‘em. Who ever it was is_ **_Dead._ ** I sit up and wipe the tears that fell from my face. _Never show weakness._ I march out of my room and into the student lounge, ready to cause a scene.

First person I see is Aria on the couch. I walk over to her and she looks down from her phone. “Yes?” she asks with a raised eyebrow. “Did you take it?” I hiss. She lies her phone down in her lap and stares up at me. “Alison, what the hell are you talking about?” I let out a frustrated sigh and run my fingers through my hair. **_Don’t_ ** _show weakness Alison._ “My diary. It’s missing.” I lower my voice so no one can hear our conversation. “You have a diary?” she asks surprised. I clench my jaw and then nod my head. My cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Someone took it.” “Where was the last place you saw it?” I shrug. “It was in my room but I searched everywhere.” I sit down next to Aria in defeat. “What makes you think someone took it?” I look forward. “I don’t misplace things. **Especially** things that personal.” Aria looks at me but I don’t make eye contact with her. “What kind of personal things are in there?” she asks me but I choose to stay silent. _Emily._ My heart flutters at the thought of her name and my cheeks burn again. “Oh my god!” My eyes widen and slap my hand over her mouth. She pulls it away and looks around. Lowering her voice she says, “You like someone, don't you? You put someone you like in there. I can tell because you’re blushing.” _Your weakness is showing._ I sit back up and hide any signs of vulnerability. “No, and I need to go. Where is Spencer?” Aria shrugs. “Library maybe?” I get up and walk away.

I get to the double doors that lead outside and stop when I hear my name. “Really? Alison?” I hear giggling and I look over to a group at a round table. Mona sat in the center. They continue to giggle and then one of them taps Mona on the shoulder and points to the steps. I follow Mona’s gaze as she watches Emily come into the room. “Hey Emily!” Mona yells. She looks up at them and then gives them a wave. _I swear she’s too nice._ “Come over here!” Emily shifts her backpack so it's securely placed on her shoulder and then walks to them. Mona motions for Emily to come closer to her and then whispers in her ear. She pulls away with a surprised look on her face. “Really?” Mona nods and then reaches into her bag. She pulls out a tiny brown book and flips to a page. _It can’t be._ I walk closer to the group. _It_ **_is._ ** My fists ball up and I snatch my diary out of Mona’s hands as Emily goes to look in it. “What the fuck!” Mona screeches its ripped from her hands. She goes quiet when she realizes it’s me. I move over and take a fistful of her shirt in my hand. I push back so her chair is only on its back two legs. “How **dare** you.” I say through gritted teeth. “I will **destroy** you Mona.” I say when I feel two hands wrap around mine. I follow them up to its owner. Emily gives me a disapproving look. “Come on Ali, let her go. Let's go talk.” I roughly let go and follow Emily.

...

“So are you gonna tell me what all that was about?” Emily says once we’re in a private area. I lean against the white wall and fold my arms over my chest. “Em, you should really stay away from Mona. She’s bad news.” Emily chuckles and shakes her head. “What are you talking about Ali? She seems fine to me. I don’t get what you have against her.” Her hands rest on her hips. “Em, can you just trust me?” “I just don’t get it Ali. She was just being nice. She said she found your diary and was giving it to me to give to you.” A look of disbelief washed over my face. “Really? She didn’t tell you what was inside?” Emily shakes her head. My cheeks turn red with embarrassment for the third time today. “So…” I look up and we make eye contact. “What’s in it?” I can see the curiosity in her eyes. “Some really private things Em.” I hold the small book close to me and begin walking in the direction of my dorm room. Emily trails shortly behind me. “Wait, Alison! I wanna know!” she whines the entire way there. “No.” I say with a serious look on my face. Emily looks down at her feet and then looks up, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I sigh and roll my eyes. “No mean’s no Em.” I unlock and open the door to my dorm. “Yeah, but…” Emily’s eyes glance down at the book and then makes a jump for it. I yank it out of her reach a second before she makes contact. Her body crashes into mine and we both fall, landing on my bed. I reach my hand far over my head in an attempt to keep it away from her. “Come on!” she grunts as she pushes up against me, attempting to get closer to the book. _God, how doesn’t know what she does to me._ She manages to get up on all fours. _Oh yeah, cause I didn’t tell her. Maybe I should just tell her… Get it over with…._ My thoughts freeze when I suddenly feel her thigh come into contact with my center. _Oh, God. Keep it together Alison._ I use my other hand to push her shoulder down as she reaches for the book. She falls back on me and giggles. She goes to try again, her thigh making contact with my body once again. _Does she not feel that? Or… Maybe she does…_ She goes for the book one last time and successfully grabs it this time. _Fuck._ She hops off of me and holds the book over her head as if it were a trophy. “Got it!” she exclaims with a smile on her face. _I’m glad I could make her smile… What she’s gonna read might change that…_ She backs away from me and uses the chair at my roommate's desk to put a barrier between the two of us. I stay seated on the bed, allowing her access to the book I’ve kept private until now. I let out a sigh and her smile drops. “Hey, it’s no fun if you’re not chasing after me.” I shrug. “Ali....” Emily trails off as she looks back at the little black book. “I won’t look at it if you really don’t want me to.” _It’s now or never._ I shrug once again. “Go for it.”

  
  
She goes to open the book and then closes it once again. She places the chair back in place and sits next to me. “Just tell me what’s in it.” she says as she drops the book onto my bed. “I know you put someone you like in there, I can tell. Just tell me who. I won’t tease you about it.” I bite my lip. “Okay. Let's make it a game?” I suggest. “How about you guess. I’ll answer yes or no.” Emily agrees and lays back on my bed. “Noel?” I shake my head. “Nope.” “Uhhh… Andrew?” “Nope.” I say again. “Ted? Travis? Sean?” Emily lists off and lets out a frustrated groan. “Okay. Let's take a new approach.” she stops and thinks. “Height. Is he tall?” I nod my head. _Taller than me at least._ “Okay, we’re getting nowhere. Everyone’s tall.” She props herself up on her elbows. “Umm… Is he blonde?” _Why does she keep saying he?_ “No.” “Brunet?” I nod my head. ‘Okay.” Emily lies back down and pulls out her phone. “Do I know him? Are we friends on Facebook?” _I guess you know yourself._ “Yes. To both.” _I guess._ “Okay, that narrows it down. “Alex?” She goes through her entire list of friends who are guys and continues to let her frustration grow. “Alison! What the hell! You said he was on my friends list. I shrug. “I don’t know.” She stares me in the eyes. “But you swear I know him?” I nod. “I swear.” “So.” she looks back at her phone. “Who am I missing?” _You._ I see a smirk play on her face. “Who are you thinking?” I ask. “Spencer?” My eyes go wide. “No! So not my type. Plus, she’s basically my family.” Emily laughs. “I forgot about that. Plus, I thought tall, Brunette.” she shrugs. “ I don’t know, maybe you’re hiding more than I thought from me.” “Aria?” I shake my head again. “Figured, that was a stupid guess. She’s short and well… A girl…” Emily trails off and then looks back at me. “Wait, Ali… Is it a girl?” she asks and I feel my cheeks heat up. _How does she make me like this?_ I nod my head. She blinks, shock obvious on her face. “Okay, is **she** Sydney?” I shake my head. “Danielle?” I shake my head. She sits up on her elbows once again so she can get a better look at me. “Me?” _There it is. She said it. Tell her. Now._ I nod my head and a look of disbelief washed over her face. “Are you angry?” I ask, not entirely sure what to do or say next. “No, of course not Ali.” she scoots over to me so we’re closer. “How long?” she asks. “Since like freshman year.” I end my sentence with and awkward laugh. “So when I - ” “Yeah” I cut her off. “I was just afraid and I don’t know, I wasn’t sure like you.” I admit. “I didn’t know either Alison, and you pushed me away.” I could tell she was hurt. “I’m sorry Em…” I try to give her a hug but she doesn’t let me. “How do I know you’re not just screwing with me like before?” she asks and I could feel a painful ping in my chest. “I swear on my life it’s not like that.” I could feel tears forming in my eyes. _Again with the weakness Alison. What did your mother teach you?_ I wipe at my eyes. “Fuck! Emily.” I let out a groan and I land on my bed with a thud. “You really fuck me up, ya know that?” The tears flow from my eyes. “You make me **want** to be nicer, to be weaker.” My eyes burn. “It’s just so fucking hard.” she sits next to me and wraps her arms around me. “Shhhh, stop crying Ali. I hate seeing you like this.” I burry my face in her neck. She holds me until I calm down. “So you **really** mean it?” she asks. I look up at her. “You like me?” I smile and nod my head. “Emily, I **love** you.” she smiles and holds me tighter. “I guess I’ll give you a chance.” she says as we pull back. A smirk plays on her face. “Really?” I ask and she nods. “So what now?” she asks. I let out a sigh, “I really wanna kiss you.” “I wouldn't stop you.”


	2. Pretty Little Stress Reliever: Hannily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hannily - Emily's a little stressed and Hanna gives her a reliever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: MA

“Em, calm down.” Hanna says as she places her delicate fingers on Emily’s shoulder. “I can’t Hanna. I have a chemistry test tomorrow, a job interview Thursday and a swim meet Friday. I can’t calm down, I don’t have time to.” she rushes out as she closes her locker. “Listen, how ‘bout I come over and help you study?” Hanna offers. Emily lets out a sigh. “No, you’ll just distract me.”  “Please, I promise I won't. Let me help you Em.” Emily thinks over her options and then come to a decision, saying, “Fine, come over after practice.” and then walks off, leaving the blond alone.

Emily manages to get through practice with no issues. _If I study for the test tonight I can get a decent score and then prepare for my interview after the test._ Emily could feel her brain in overdrive as she thought over her plans for the week. She managed to get to her car and start to drive home. Ringing sounds through her car. Emily pushes the talk button on her phone. Her phone was connected to her car so she could hear the phone call throughout her entire car.

“Hey.” Aria’s chipper voice sounds through the car. "Hey Em, what’re you up to?” “On my way home to meet up with Hanna. I gotta do some studying.” she answers.“Oh, can I come over. I’m so bored cooped up in this house.” Emily frowns. “Aria, if I’m completely honest I don’t even want Hanna over, she’s just gonna distract me but she promised ya know. Why don’t you just go over Spencer's?” Emily questions. “She’s at the country club with her family.” Aria sighs through the phone. “I’m sorry.” “It's okay, you can make it up to me by hanging out with me Saturday.” Emily smiles. “Deal.” “Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye.” “Bye.” the call ends and Emily pulls onto her street.

Hanna arrives at Emily’s 10 minutes after she gets home.

“Okay, what first?” Emily pulls out her notes from her backpack. “Chemistry.” _Fun_ Hanna thinks sarcastically. Emily sits at her desk and Hanna plops down on the bed. “Okay, can you quiz me on these questions?” Emily hands Hanna a packet of papers. “Just read a question and give me the options and then tell me if I’m right or wrong.” Hanna nods and reads off the first question.

  
Two hours pass and Hanna feels like she’s going to go crazy if she reads another question. _Time for a break Em._ Hanna puts the paper down and walks over to Emily. She takes Emily’s shoulders into her hands and begins to rub them.

“Hanna, come on. I have to study.” Emily says in a stern voice. Hanna rolls her eyes,  “You did study, now you need a break. Just let me do this for you Em.” _Her fingers are like magic._ Emily thinks as she closes her eyes and lets her best friend massage her shoulders. “Lay on the bed.” Emily’s eyes open when the silence in the room is broken. “Huh?” “Lay on the bed, I wanna work on more of your back.” Hanna insists. After much persuasion Emily gets up from the chair and lies on her bed. Hanna straddles her back and begins rubbing her hands over the fabric. As her left hand goes up and rubs her shoulder her right goes down and slips into Emily’s shirt. Her hand rubs up the skin and Emily jumps.

“Hey.” Hanna shushes her and brings the other under her shirt as well. Emily lets out an involuntary moan. Her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and Hanna smirks. Hanna rubs the darker girl’s back and slips both hands down, successfully cupping both of Emily’s boobs. Hanna expected protest, considering they were just friends and this is the closest they’ve ever been, but instead was surprised to hear another moan escape. Hannas hands let go as she slowly brings her hands back and up to Emily’s shoulders once again. She brings her hands out of the shirt and then grips the hem of it.

“Take it off.” Emily does as she says, too dazed by the feeling to protest like she normally would. Hanna turns Emily over and runs her fingertips up Emily’s stomach, each finger traced a path that followed her ribs up to her bra clad chest and then massaged the two round mounds. She watches Emily’s reaction as she lies beneath her, eyes closed and bottom lip between teeth.

“God, you’re so hot Em.” Hanna leans down and kisses the girl. Emily kisses the blonde back with as much passion as was thrown at her. Emily’s hands reach down to grip each of Hanna’s ass cheeks. She roughly grips them as she brings the girl closer to her. Hanna grinds on the girl below her and releases a moan into her mouth. Hanna’s right hand snakes back down emily’s stomach until it hits her jeans. Hanna’s hand slips below the waist band and into Emily’s underwear.

“God, you’re so wet.” she whispers as she rubs circles around Emily’s clit. Emily softly bites onto Hanna's neck in response. Hanna’s motions speed up and smirks as Emily begins to buck her hips. She slips her finger lower and gently pushes it inside on Emily. Her motion stops when her finger hits the knuckle and then brings it out just to put it back in. Emily grips onto Hanna’s shoulders at the new sensation. Hanna adds a second finger and pushes in and out a couple of times. Her motions stop when she feels Emily’s walls pulsate around her fingers. She pulls her fingers out and gives Emily a final kiss before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down. Hanna admired the wet spot on Emily's panties before pulling them down as well. Hanna lowers herself and then takes her first lick at Emily’s center.

“Oh God.” Emily’s hips buck and Hanna uses her hand to keep her grounded as she reattaches her mouth to the girl’s throbbing sex. Hanna’s hand trails up Emily’s stomach, fingernails slowly trailing up and then back down. Emily’s chest heaved up and down as she tries to swallow the lump in her throat. She runs her fingers through her hair as she feels herself get closer. “God…” she moans as she goes over the edge.

“Hmmm…” Her eyes flutter closed. Hanna smirks as she crawls back up, straddling Emily once again. “Like that?” She chuckled. Emily opens her eyes and returns the smirk. She nods her head. “Good. Glad I could help.” she leaned down and planted one last kiss on Emily’s lips before crawling off and grabbing her things. “Call me when you finish your test tomorrow. I wanna know what you get.” She smiles at the confused Emily and then leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest Prompts for me to write


	3. Pretty Little Costumes: Sparia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spencer and Aria try to come up with a halloween costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T
> 
> Warning:/ Mentions of Body Image Issues

“Come on Spence, you promised me you’d do a theme with me.” Aria whined as she hung onto Spencer’s jacket. “We can-” Spencer begins, “ if you come up with a good enough costume. I’m not succumbing to being a giant breakfast combination.” she says as she puts back the eggs and bacon costumes Aria had brought to her. “Okay, okay.” Aria let's go and straightens back up, using her full 5”2 height to look around the store. “How about…” she holds her face and strokes her chin with her pointer finger. Her eyes go wide when she finds the perfect costume. “Mario and Luigi.” she beams as she turns to Spencer. “That’s it!” she jumps up and down in excitement. Aria runs to the rack and searches through the costumes. She pulls out two and shoves the green one at Spencer. 

Lets try ‘em on.” she says with an excited expression on her face. She pushes Spencer into a changing room and waits a few minutes for Spencer to get dressed first. “Are you done yet?” she calls out. 

“Yeah...” Spencer says and then lets out a whine. “I don’t like this Aria.” Aria lets out a groan. “Come on, just come out.” Spencer answers with a “no”. A few minutes pass and Aria grows restless. She drops to the ground and climbs under the door. “What the hell, Aria!” Spencer loudly whispers as she attempts to cover herself. Aria looks her up and down and smiles in approval. “It looks great Spence.” She says as she moves the older girl’s arms from around her body. “No it doesn’t Aria, I’m barely wearing anything.” she says referring to the crop top and short shorts the costume consisted of. “No need to be self conscious Spence, you look great. I mean it.” Aria reassures the taller girl and shoots her a smile. “Fine,” Spencer gives in. Aria lets out another squeal and jumps up and down for a few seconds. “Okay, now mine.” she lifts the package up and then opens it. Aria pulls her shirt over her head with confidence. 

Spencer turns around in the tiny dressing room to avoid staring at the younger girl.  _ I’m such a pervert.  _ She thinks with a blush rising on her cheeks. “Perfect.” Spencer turns back and meets the eyes of Aria. Her eyes can’t help but travel down the teen’s body. “We’re so gonna win the costume competition.” Aria beams. “We’re so hot.” Aria checks herself out in the mirror and then pulls Spencer to her so she could see how they look together. “If you say so…” Spencer mutters. “Can we go now?” Aria looks at the reflection in the mirror one last time before agreeing. Once again the free spirited girl lifts her shirt over her head without warning and changes back into her regular clothes. 

The taller girl stands there with reddened skin as she reminded herself that Aria was just a friend and it  **definitely** wouldn’t be appropriate if she spun the girl towards her and kissed her until all of the air in her lungs were gone…  **Definitely** … “Spence.” The voice brought her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay? You’re not changing and your skin is all red. Do I need to get help?”  _ How does she not get it that I’m into her… To the point where I’m constantly a nervous wreck…  _ Spencer swallow the lump in her throat before even attempting to reply. “I’m good. I uh…” I trail off. “I’m a bit body conscious.” Aria’s facial expression is full of concern and her hand reaches out and touches her best friend’s arm. “Spence…” She says, her voice in a whisper once again. Her hand trails down Spencer’s arm until it reaches her hand and she holds it. 

“Listen.” She brings their hands up to her mouth and kisses them. The air had immediately became thick when Spencer made her confession. “You’re beautiful. Everything about you.” She spoke low but it was enough for Spencer to hear her every word and every crack her voice made as she held back tears. “Inside and out. You’re the smartest, most beautiful person I’ve ever met and you’re my best friend.” Tears began to spill from both girls eyes as Aria speaks. “Spencer, I want you to know that you’re perfect in every way imaginable.” She pulls Spencer into a hug. Minutes on top of minutes pass by as they stand there, pressed together in an embrace. “I love you Aria.” Spencer finally says and Aria gives her a squeeze. “I love you too.” The shorter girl pulls away for a second and the girls look at each other. 

Both we’re tear free but still red faced.  _ Just kiss her… What’s the worst that could happen? She could either kiss you back or completely reject you and… never… speak to you… again… Is it worth it?  _ Spencer fought with her thoughts for a moment before finally making a decision.  _ I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna kiss her.  _ Spencer slowly moves in to kiss Aria for the first time, “I’ll let you get changed.” she hears the words flow into her ears and stops before she embarrasses herself even more. Aria lets go of the taller girl and wipes her eyes quickly one last time before exiting the changing room. 

Spencer quickly closes the door behind Aria and locks it. Her hands shoot up to face as she covers it.  _ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid fucking Spencer. Why did I do that?  _ She tries to hold back tears and begins to change. Aria waits outside the changing room as her thoughts bounced throughout her mind.  _ Was she going to kiss me? Shit. What if she was gonna kiss me… I wouldntve pulled away if I realized she was. What if she wasn’t…  _ Aria took a step back as she heard the door open to the dressing room and saw an even redder faced Spencer. She saw the costume package in Spencer’s hand and then looked back at the girl who couldn’t seem to have the ability to look at anything other than the ground. “We can find new costumes if you want to.” Aria says and Spencer looks up. They finally make eye contact.  _ Don’t upset her Spencer. You need her…  _ “No. It’s okay. I’m okay with this.” Spencer says and begins walking to the counter. 

The duo paid for their costumes and leave the building. “So, what do you wanna do now?” Aria says, breaking the silence.  _ Please talk to me Spence…  _ “I don’t know, whatever you wanna do.” she says softly, her sight focused on the passing trees outside of her window. “Okay…” Aria says as she decides to take them to her house. They pull into the driveway and Aria shuts off her car. Spencer goes to get out but Aria locks the door. The taller girl lets out a sigh as she turns to her friend. “Talk to me Spencer.” Spencer leaned her head against the headrest as she tries to hold back tears once again. 

“I’m talking.” she says and then clears her throat. “No, you’re upset…” Aria trails off. “Were you going to… kiss me earlier?” she finally asks. The air turns into an all too familiar, thick atmosphere that causes Spencer to let out a shaky breath. “This is stupid. Why are we talking about this?” she unlocks her door and before she can open it, it’s locked again. “Aria.” “Spencer.” The girls glare at each other for a second before they realize who they’re getting angry with and both expressions soften. “Spencer, just answer the question.” Aria says, all anger lost and only the love she has for her best friend. Spencer shakes her head. “I can’t… If I do, it makes it real and… I just can’t lose you.”

Tears were coming down her face and Aria grabs onto her hand. “This is gonna sound really cheesy but it’s true… you will never loose me Spencer. I love you more than anyone.” Spencer wipes her eyes with her right hand and then turns to Aria. She nods her head as she bites her bottom lip nervously. Aria lets out a huge breath as Spencer confirms that she's at least attracted to her. “Good.” Aria says before leaning over and capturing Spencer's lips with her own.  _ God, I’ve been waiting for this for too long.  _ Aria reaches out and gently places a hand on Spencer’s jaw as the kiss deepens.  _ … And she’s a great kisser.  _ The two pull away for a second and their foreheads rest against each other’s. Aria’s hand drops from Spencer’s face to the collar of her jacket and pulls her in for another heated makeout session.

A banging sounds from the driver's side and the couple pull away. They look over to see Hanna with an amused look on her face. She goes to open Aria’s door but fails since it’s still locked. Aria laughs and unlocks the doors. The girls get out of the car and the three of them walk to Aria’s front door. “So… Are you two like, a thing?” Hanna asks and all the girls can do is blush. “Cause, like I don’t care or anything… Two people who love each other as much as you two do should be together.” The door opens and the trio immediately make their ways to  Aria’s room. “So, you don’t care?” Aria asks as Hanna sits on her bed. The blonde shakes her head. “Nope.” “What would the others think?” Spencer asks and this time Hanna shrugs. “It should be fine, I mean, nobody really cares anyways.” She then leans forward, “So, are you together?” Spencer and Aria look at each other and Aria reaches out her hand and Spencer takes it. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest Prompts


	4. Pretty Little Road Trip: Emison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Emison get it on in the backseat during a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: MA

Six long hours. Spencer drove the large truck with Aria sitting next to her. Hanna laid across the back seat asleep and in the third row sat Emily and a very bored Alison. Spencer had long ago demanded silence and Alison’s phone died shortly after. “Em, I’m bored.” Alison whined in a whisper. She rested her chin on Emily's shoulder and let out a long breath. 

Emily couldn’t help but smirk at the normally closed off blonde acting like a restless child. “I don’t know how to help you with that Alison.” She directed her attention back to her phone. “What are you doing?” Alison looked onto the tiny screen. “ _ What  _ are you reading?” Alison’s eyes widened slightly as she read over the lines. “ “I squirmed as she kissed the inside of my thighs? Oh my god just fuck me please?” Oh my god Emily what is this.” Alison maintained a whisper the entire time but that didn’t stop Emily from slapping a hand over Alison’s mouth and searching around the truck for eyes. 

‘ _ Okay, no one heard that.’  _ She thought to herself. Ali moves the tan hand to reveal an all too familiar smirk. “You’re reading smut.” she whispers. Emily feels her cheeks heat up as she locks her phone and turns to look out the window. “Not anymore.” she mutters. ‘ _ She’s never gonna let me live this down.’  _ “Em, hey, it's okay to be all…” Ali’s mouth comes closer to Emily’s ear and she whispers the rest of her sentence. “hot and bothered.” 

Emily can’t suppress the shiver that shoots through her body. “I’m not.” she says before clearing her throat.  _ ‘Did I really just sound like that.’  _ “Mmmhmm… Now if I-” Alison places her hand on Emily’s thigh and gently squeezes the inside. Emily’s throat goes completely dry as she looks down at the hand gravitating dangerously close to her center. “Ali.” It was meant to be a warning but came out as more of a throaty sigh. 

_ Fuck.  _ Ali’s smirk never leaves her lips as her hand inches closer and closer until she palms Emily’s most private area. Her fingertips felt the increasingly wet spot through Emily’s thin leggings and she felt her heartbeat speed up. “God Em… I didn’t expect you to be this wet.” she said in a husky voice. 

She looked up to see Emily had closed her eyes and mouth hung slightly. Alison let out a low groan as she willed herself not to kiss the gloss covered lips. She bit her lip for a second before letting her facial expression go back into its natural state. An idea of how to further entertain herself came to mind.

Alison moves her hand from Emily to her own thigh in a resting position. She leaned against the opposite side of the car and pretended the whole encounter didn’t happen. Emily opens her eyes and looks over to Alison, she snaps her legs shut tight.  _ I can’t believe I let her toy with me like that. She’s such a  _ “Tease.” Emily didn’t realize she voiced her complaint until she heard Alison speak. 

“ _ What  _ was that? _ ”  _ Alison leaned toward Emily, waiting for her to repeat herself as if she didn’t hear it the first time. The girls make eye contact. “I said, you’re a tease.” The ending of Emily’s sentence was louder than she expected as she lost control. 

Alison had shot her hand out and began rubbing against the fabric between Emily’s legs. Neither girl noticed the glare Spencer shot through the rear-view mirror as they were both focused on the scene playing out between the two of them. Emily’s hips jerked up as Alison’s hand worked faster. Emily tried not to let her facial expressions give away how much she was enjoying this but the rest of her body betrayed her. 

Alison slipped her hand up and quickly went into Emily’s leggings. Alison slowed her pace as she stroked the soft, wet flesh of the girl she loved to tease. Emily bit her lip as she made eye contact with Ali and the hand pleasuring her sped up. Her body shook as she felt herself get closer.

Alison’s pace slows once again. Ali could feel herself become wetter as the seconds pass by. Under her fingers she could feel Emily’s sex throbbing and she had to swallo w the lump in the back of her throat. ‘ _ I wonder…’  _ Alison moves her fingers down enough to let two fingers enter Emily. “God.” Emily whispers as she closes her eyes once again. 

Alison’s thin fingers move in and out of the tan girl and she watches her face as her fingers are squeezed and then released. The two fall into a natural pattern as Alison works Emily up to her orgasim. Alison winces as her hand begins to cramp up but decides to push through it. ‘ _ It would be too mean to stop now.’  _

Emily could feel herself coming closer as Alison’s fingers worked in and out of her. Her hips shot up on their own as she felt the rest of her body curl. Alison could feel Emily as she came on her fingers and slowly pulled out once Emily came down. 

She watched as Emily’s chest heaved.  _ ‘God, how did she stay quiet.’  _ Now that Alison wasn’t focused on what was happening in Emily’s panties, she could feel the dampness in her own. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zipper before inspecting the heat between her own legs. She rubbed her clit between two fingers and tilted her head back as she worked herself. 

Emily’s attempts to calm down fail as she watch the beautiful blond in front of her.  _ ‘I can’t.’  _ Emily lets out a groan before launching forward and letting her lips crash onto Alisons. The blonds motions stop for a second as she feels the brunettes lips on her own. As they pull away Alison brings her hand out of her pants and up to her mouth as she licks her fingers clean. 

“Such a tease.” Emily says again before kissing her again. The two lean back so Alison is laying across the back seat with Emily on top. They kiss again before Emily’s mouth traces its way to Ali’s throat. She sends pecks all over the younger girl’s neck before sucking on her pulse point. Emily uses her tongue to tease the skin. 

Ali’s hand tangle in Emily’s hair as she slides back up and kisses her once again. Their tongue’s meet and immediately fight for dominance. Emily’s hand snakes down to Alison’s pants and her fingers meet wet flesh. Alison lets out a groan into Emily’s mouth as they kiss. 

“We’re here.” The two pull apart as they feel the car stop. They sit up and avoid all contact as they fix themselves. Alison quickly buttons her pants and looks up at Spencer as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

“Aria, Hanna, wake up.” The girls look up at the blond in the seat in front of them as she gets up, grumbling something about being hungry. “Why the fuck does it smell like that?” Hanna complains as she looks around, taking in her surroundings. “I don’t know but let's get out, we’re late.” Spencer says and gets out of the car. All of them manage to get out quickly and make their way into the building. “Thanks for entertaining me.” Alison whispers in Emily's ear. She sends the brunette her signature smirk before running up with the rest of the group. ‘ _ Wow.’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest Prompts


	5. Pretty Little Date: Haleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hanna and Caleb go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate: T
> 
> This is a super short Haleb one.
> 
> This was requested by a guest on fanfiction.com and the ONLY reason I'm doing a straight fic is because I had the idea in mind.

“Hanna!” Caleb called for the blond from the bottom of the steps. He had just put his coat on and Hanna was supposed to be down 10 minutes ago. “Hanna! What is taking you so long?” He grunts as he leans against the railing to the steps. His foot tapped on the step as he waited impatiently. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” Hanna called as she came down the steps.  _ ‘I sure hope so…’  _ Caleb thinks as he sees his girlfriend walk down the steps in a short dress and heels that complemented her in every way. She chuckled. “Close your mouth would ya?” she joked as she tapped on his chest and reached for her jacket. “Let’s go?” she sent a smirk towards Caleb and he swallowed a lump in his throat. “Yeah.” he says, more so to himself as he follows after his girlfriend. 

The two arrive at the restaurant after a short drive and wait in line. “Reservations for Rivers.” Caleb says and the worker nods his head as he grabs two menus and lead the couple to their table. “Your server will be here soon.” the man says politely and walks away. “What are you getting?” Hanna asks as soon as the man is out of earshot. Caleb chuckles. “I don’t know Hanna, I just got the menu too.” He looks over the options. “I think i’m going to get the classic meal.” Caleb flips Hanna’s menu as it lied on the table until it came to the same page his was on. “Steak with grilled shrimp and pasta.” he points to the picture. “That looks good.” Hanna says as she looks down at the menu. “I might get that or-” she flips through the options one last time and lands on her first choice. Caleb nods. “It’s up to you.” 

As he sat back their waiter arrived. “Hi, My name’s May, may I take your drinks?” she asks with her pen and pad ready. “Do you guys have strawberry lemonade?” Hanna asks. The waitress nods, “We do but refill aren't free. After the first one I can switch you over to our raspberry lemonade.” she suggests. “That sounds great.” The waitress writes down Hanna’s drink order and then turns to Caleb.  “Just water for me.” May nods and then turns to go. “Wait.” Hanna calls. “Could I actually order now?” “Of course.” She brings her pen and paper back out and waits for the order. “I want this.” Hanna points to the option in the menu and May nods as she writes down the information. “What kind of salad?” “Caesar.” “And you? Are you ready or do you need a minute?” she asks Caleb. “The classic, well done.” The waitress nods one last time and walks away. “So how was your day?” Caleb asks as he grabs his girlfriend’s hand. “Pretty great, met some pretty interesting people.” Hanna laughs. “What about you?” Caleb shrugs. “It’s been alright. I was looking forward to spending this time with you.” The two share a moment as they stare into the other’s eyes. “This is for you.” May interrupts as she places the water in front of Caleb and a strawberry lemonade in front of Hanna. “Thanks.” Hanna says and once the waitress is gone turns her attention back to Caleb. “You look beautiful.” he says with a smile. “You look pretty damn beautiful yourself.”

As the two finish their meals and pay the bill they make their way out of the restaurant hand in hand. “Up for the movies?” he asks and is answered with a nod. The couple drive to the theater and look at the options as they wait in line. “I wanna see something funny or romantic, that movie is like pure action. It’s basically boys rubbing their balls together, I don’t wanna see boys rub their balls together Caleb.” Hanna teases as they argue which movie to see. “Fine.” Caleb says with a sigh.  _ Hopefully we won’t even watch the movie.  _ The two buy tickets and find the theater. “Middle?” he asks and she nods. 

 

Half an hour of the movie passes as the couple cuddle into each other and watch the movie.  _ This is even worse than I thought it would be.  _ Caleb thought as the movie went on. He looks down at the girl in his arms and uses his finger to tilt her chin up. They make eye contact and then lips collide. Caleb’s strong hand reaches up and grasps her jaw as their kiss deepens. The other strong hand that rested on Hanna’s hip slid down to her ass and took a squeeze of it, earning a cute giggle that made Caleb’s heart beat like a schoolgirl. “You really are perfect Han.” he whispers as his lips ghost over hers. She closes the gap and they kiss through the rest of the movie. 

 

“I had a great time.” Hanna says as Caleb walks her to her door. “Are we gonna leave it here like in a movie?” Hanna teases as they stand at her front door. Caleb smiles as he decides to leave the night here. “Yeah, I love you Hanna.” Caleb kisses glossed lips “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest Prompts


	6. Pretty Little Crushes: Emison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Emily gets caught by Alison - This is set while the girls were still young (Say 15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: MA

  


Emily had only gotten off the phone with Alison 10 minutes ago before she decided now was the best time to get off. Alison was going to come over to spend the weekend at her house and Emily knew she wouldn’t have a chance until Alison left. Her eyes were closed, bottom lip between her teeth as she slipped her hand underneath her shirt, taking her right breast in her hand and expertly massaging the mound.

She pretended her hand was the one of a certain blonde. She slowly took her other hand, sliding it down her stomach. Her hips instinctively lift, desperate for her center to be touched. Emily lets out a deep breath as her fingers skimmed over her still jean clad thighs. She imagines it’s Alison, her fingers come up enough to open the top button. Her hand drifts down her front, fingers immediately come into contact with wet flesh. Emily’s hips twitch. “Hmm Ali.” Her hand that played with her now hard nipples come out from under her shirt and drapes across her face. “Hmm…” She bites on her arm.

“That intense huh?” A teasing voice sounds though the room. Emily’s breath catches in her throat as she sits up in her bed and yanks her hand out of her pants. “Oh my god.” Emily says, her cheeks burn red as she buries her face in her hands. _I can’t believe I didn’t hear her pull up. Oh my god, she’s never gonna let me live this down._

A smirk played on Alison’s face as she closed the door and walked over to the bed. “So, who were you thinking about?” Ali asks as she sits on the bed. “Who has Miss Innocent Fields wanting to bump the uglies?” She teases with a quirked eyebrow. _You._ The thought sends Emily’s cheeks into an even redder state. She stayed quiet as guilt ate at her. _I’m with Ben, I shouldn’t be thinking about Ali when I’m doing_ **_that_ ** _._ Alison lets out a sigh, getting Emily’s attention. “Come on Em, tell me.” She adjusts on the bed so she’s facing the brunette a bit more. “Was it Ben?” Emily stays quiet. “Hmm, if not ben then who could it be?” Alison tails off as she begins to think of possible guys. “Noel?” Emily considers staying quiet but the sudden fear that Alison would just assume it’s someone prompts her to give some form of answer. She shakes her head. “Holden?” Once again the older girl shakes her head. “Jake? Sean? Travis? Pervy Toby?” Ali lists off and gets a no for each. “Don’t tell me, Em you don’t have a thing for Jason do you?” _Wrong DiLaurentis._ Emily actually laughs because that guess was just ridiculous. “Okay, if not…” Alison trails off again. When she speaks again her voice is softer, less playful than before. “Is it a girl?” _Yes._ Alison doesn’t need a verbal answer to know as she watches a blush appear on her favorites face. Both of Ali’s eyebrows raise as she stares back at who she began to think of as her mermaid. _Girls huh?_ Emily takes the silence as a bad sign. _No, no, no, oh no._

Emily could feel the tears forming in her eyes. _Now she hates me._ Emily looks down at her hands as she attempts to control her emotions. _Do_ **_not_ ** _cry._ As if on cue the tears spill. One tear after the other fall, landing on her lap and the next thing she knows she’s a sobbing mess. “I don’t know why I’m like this.” She sobs into her hands. Ali’s heart aches as she sees her mermaid cry. “I don’t know why I think these things.” She chokes out. “You probably hate me now.” _I’ve gotta stop this._ She instantly moves closer to Emily and wraps her in her arms. “Shhh, Em, calm down. It’s alright. It’s okay to think these things, it’s okay to be different with your sexuality.” Emily sobs into her chest as Alison rubs her back.

The two lay down in Emily’s bed. The brunette was still wrapped in Alison’s arms and she slowly calmed down. Once Emily was done crying Alison took the opportunity to ask the question that had been wracking her brain. “Em?” The brunette looks up slightly at Alison. “Hmm?” She questions before her body forces her to gasp, hints of crying still in her system. Alison makes sure her voice is soft and kind as she speaks, afraid her question might make the older girl break down again. “What girl do you like?” Emily lets out a sigh, expecting the question. _No more lies._ “Alison.” She mumbles.

Alison’s head was spinning and her thoughts were flooding her mind. _She’s actually gonna tell me? Wait, what? Shit, I missed it._ “Huh? I didn’t hear-” she’s cut off. “You.” Emily says and yanks her body from Alison’s hold. _She said me._ **_Yes_ ** _._ Before Emily can escape the bed Alison grabs her by her waist, yanking her back down on the bed. “Let me go.” Emily struggles as fresh tears fall from her face. Alison only holds tighter until the brunette stops fighting her. The two sit in silence, Alison holding her and Emily working on controlling her breathing. “Emily?” Emily sighs. “Yes Ali?” The blonde intends to waits for the girl in her arms to give her eye contact but decides to ask her question anyway when she realizes she’s not going to get it. “You like me?” She tries to hold back her grin. “Yes Ali.” Emily says, still looking away from the girl. _Here comes the rejection._ To Emily’s surprise she feels a hand land on her chin. Alison turns her head so they can finally make eye contact. “I like you too okay?” Emily’s eyes go wide. “Really?” Her voice was hoarse from crying so much and she couldn’t believe her eyes when Alison nodded her head. “Yes Em, you’ve always been my favorite.” Emily can’t help but let a smile play on her lips. _She likes_ **_me_ ** _. The beautiful, smart, perfect_ **_Alison Dilaurentis likes me_ ** _._ Emily felt like she was floating and didn’t think to stop herself for a second before she leaned in and kissed Alison.

The kiss was returned immediately and that made Emily’s heart jump. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” She sighs as she breaths against the younger girl. Alison leans in again, capturing her soft lips between Emily’s. The kiss gets the chance to deepen and is only taken for a moment before Emily pulls away. “Wait.” She puts out a hand to keep Alison from closing the gap between them again. “What is it Em?” Ali asks as she tries to lean in again. “Ben.” That one name causes Alison to sit back. “I’m technically with Ben.” Emily says as she runs her fingers through her hair. “I- I have to break up with him before anything else happens. He deserves that.” She says. Alison rolls her eyes. _He doesn’t deserve shit._ She thinks to herself as she remembers seeing him kiss Jenna yesterday. “Where’s your phone?” She asks and Emily gives a confused face as she grabs it from her side of the bed. “Why do you want it?” Ali holds up a finger after grabbing the device. She types in Emily’s passcode she’s known for months now and goes to her messages. “What are you-” Emily tries to look at her phone screen but Ali moves it. “Hold on.” She hands back her phone after she presses send.

Emily’s eyes go wide when she reads the message. “I’m breaking up with you, don’t text me ever again, really Ali?” Emily exclaims, looking back up at Ali who owned a smug smirk. The blond shrugged. “What? It's over and now I get to do this.” She leans in and kisses Emily before the older girl can pull away, their foreheads press against each other. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Ali’s hand moved back up to Emily’s jaw and her eye’s fluttered shut. She couldn’t help but turn her head enough to kiss the palm of Ali’s hand. “He’s gonna be so hurt.” “He deserves it.” Alison says, causing Emily to look back at her. “Why do you say that?” Ali looks down, avoiding eye contact with Emily. _Should I tell her? I really don’t want to hurt my mermaid…_ “Ali.” Emily says in a serious tone. “I saw him kiss Jenna yesterday. I was gonna tell you today. He’s really a dumbass you know that Em, how’d you stay with for as long as you did?” Emily’s phone rings. “He just texted.” She says as she unlocks her phone. “ “What why?”, “Em you’re just joking right?”, “Ya know, whatever you didn’t mean s- word to me.” Wow.” Emily reads off each text and although she didn’t have any real feelings for Ben it still hurt.

After Emily read the last message Alison jumped into action. _I will ruin him._ She took out her phone and sent a few messages before turning her attention back to Emily. “Fuck him Emily-” Alison’s words were sincere as she finished her sentence. “You mean the world to me.” Alison leans in and hugs Emily. “So now that all of this is over…” Alison pulls out of the hug. “By any chance could I help you finish what you started when I got here?” Emily blushes as the memory probes her mind. “Oh my god Ali.” she covers her face. “Yeah, I wanna make you say that… And some other things.” Emily giggles and playfully shoves the blonde back. “Come on, I noticed you didn’t come.” Alison says as she leans in closer to the girl. “I could make you come.” The blonde lands a kiss under Emily’s ear, making her shiver. “I wanna see if I can make you swear.” Ali whispers as her next kiss lands on her neck. Emily suppresses a moan. “Oh God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest Prompts


	7. Pretty Little Babysitters: Sparia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spencer's babysitting and Aria comes to the rescue + My Own Spin On it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate: MA
> 
> So this started off one way and it kind of got out of control. Give me your thoughts on it. Enjoy

_ “Why did I agree to do this again?  _ Spencer thinks as the two toddlers she was babysitting run wild and the baby screams at the top of his lungs. “Carson, Courtney, calm down!” She spins in her spot. She placed the baby in her arms in his playpen and he screams twice as loud as before.  _ Oh my God what am I going to do? _ Spencer paces back and forth as she tries to come up with a plan.  **_How_ ** _ am I supposed to last the  _ **_entire_ ** _ night with these monsters?  _

Courtney knocks down a painting that hung on the wall and Spencer darts over to pick it up.  _ I gotta call someone. Who though? Emily? No, she’s at a swim meet. Hanna? No, she’ll probably end up killing one of them. Aria? I guess she’ll do alright, if she says no then I’ll call Hanna.  _ Desperate, Spencer calls her best friend Aria, "What do I do Ar?" "What do you mean? What are you doing? Why is it so loud? Hello?" Spencer presses her phone closer to her ear and plugs the other with a finger. "I'm babysitting for Mrs. Taylor, her kids are a nightmare." She says the last part through gritted teeth. "They won't sit down and Carson rubbed paint all over the wall when I was changing the baby." She rolls her eyes when she hears laughing coming from the other end. "It's not funny Aria." She whines, causing Aria to laugh even harder she lets out a long breath as she calms down, "I'm on my way." Thank you. The two hang up the phone and Aria makes it over ten minutes later. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Spencer says as she pulls the shorter girl into the house. “How’d you get yourself into this?” Aria asks as she looks around the trashed house. “Derek Taylor is the head of this amazing business program I want to be a part of and I figured if I get in good with his wife.” Spencer holds out her hands and does a weighing motion. “Well, from what I can tell you’re not gonna get in.” Spencer lets out a groan. “Aria, please. I need this.” “Alright, but you owe me big for this.” Aria says as she walks into the living room. “Who wants to play a game?” She questions in a higher voice than her normal. “Clean up would ya?” Aria says and Spencer nods without hesitation, rushing off to take care of the drying paint first. 

Spencer crashes on the couch next to Aria, exhaustion on her face. Aria sat with the baby in her arms, rocking him to sleep. “Who knew Disney movies would get them to sleep this easily?” Spencer says as she gestures to the sleeping twins on the other end of the L shaped couch. “You really owe me.” Aria says, a chuckle is next to fall from her mouth. They both look down at the sleeping baby.  _ She’s so good with kids.  _ Spencer thinks as she stares at her best friend in awe. “You’re so good with them, probably ‘cause you’re basically one.” Spencer teases. Aria slaps her lightly on the arm. “I’m just kidding… Mostly...” Spencer says as she calms down from laughing. “No, it's cute though… This, how good you are with him.” Spencer gestures to the younger girl. “Bitches can’t resist a girl holding a baby.” Aria jokes and they both laugh. “I’m gonna put him down, I should get going before their parent’s get here.” Aria says as she stands. She puts the baby in the bed. “It’s only seven, they’re not gonna be back until late, like eleven.” Spencer says, putting out the suggestion that Aria should stay out there. “We could watch movies and stuff.” After a moment of thinking it over and a quick check of her phone Aria decides to sit back down on the couch. 

The girls sat so close their shoulders touched. “What movie?” Spencer asks as she hands Aria the remote. Aria took it and after scrolling through selections for ten minutes settled on a romantic comedy neither of them had seen before. 

As the night got darker the two moved the children upstairs to their rooms. “Thank you again.” Spencer says as the two plop back down on the couch. “Don’t thank me, you still gotta pay me back.” Aria pauses as she thinks of what she wants.  _ Other than Spencer.  _ “I think I’ll start by using you as my personal servant for a couple of days.” She laughs. “Maybe it’ll be late at night and I’m hungry, I might call you to go get me a pizza or something.” She puts her feet up on Spencer as she leans back against the armrest. “This’ll have to do for now.” She says with a smile. The two start another movie, this time Spencer’s choice. Aria instantly loses interest in the movie and decides to put her all into annoying the taller brunette. 

She begins to rub her feet together back and forth after remembering how Spencer reacted to Hanna when she did the annoying thing. Surprise washes over her when Spencer doesn’t react.  _ Well… Let's step it up a notch…  _ Aria sets her feet on the ground and scoots over so she and Spencer sat hip to hip. She pushed her shoulder into Spencer as she let out a whine. “I’m bored Spence.” Her head somehow lands in Spencer’s lap. “You’re such a child.” Spencer says with a laugh, earning a pout from Aria. “Am not.” She protests as she stares up at brown eyes. Spencer’s eyes focused back on the TV as she feels her cheeks heat up. Sometimes looking at Aria made her heart go into overdrive and her thoughts go haywire.  _ She’s too beautiful for her own good.  _

Aria sees the sudden redness in Spencer’s cheeks even with such dim lights and decides to take a poke at one. “Hey, you alright?” Spencer looks down at the girl for a second and then lets her eyes dart away. “Ye-yeah.” Spencer closes her eyes as she mentally curses at herself.  _ Fuck, why did I have to stutter?  _ She opens them as she feels Aria shift below her. “You sure cause you’re cheeks are red as fuck.” She takes the right one between her fingers and pinches playfully. “Are you blushing Spencer?” Spencer automatically shakes her head. “No.” she says firmly. “Hmm…” Aria hums as a thought pops into her head.  _ Let's see how she reacts.  _ The shorter brunette swings one leg over Spencer's, effectively straddling her. She leans in “I can’t help but not believe you Spence.” Aria teases. Spencer’s eyes flicker between Aria’s hazel eyes and her wonderfully, soft, delicious looking lips.  _ She  _ **_wants_ ** _ me to kiss her. She  _ **_has_ ** _ to…  _ Spencer thinks to herself as Aria gets comfortable in her lap. The younger girl leans in and instead of kissing her like Spencer thought, more like hoped, she buries her face into Spencer's neck. “I’m soo bored, talk to me.” She mumbles into the girls neck. 

Goosebumps rise on Spencer’s skin and she wishes more than anything that Aria takes the initiative and begin kissing her neck. All the girl does is let out an exaggerated sigh and leans back and they make eye contact again. Aria feels her center throb and she forgets why she was on top of Spencer.  _ What was my plan again? She smells so good. She’s blushing so hard. _ She squirms in Spencer’s lap and watches as Spencer’s eyes grow darker. The girls hands rest on her hips. “Spencer.” Spencer takes a sharp intake of breath at the sound of her name because  _ damn  _ the way Aria said her name kick started her libido.  _ Either she just lost her voice or she’s as turned on as I am…  _ Spencer thinks as she hears her name rasped out. 

Aria feels Spencer’s hands move up slightly and then back down. She watched as Spencers eyes went from looking back at her to focusing on her hips. Her’s hands come into contact with Aria’s bare flesh and the shorter girl can’t help but buck her hips, coming even closer to Spencer. Aria lets out a soft groan because how can she not? Her thoughts were clouded and the only thing she wanted to do was lean down and kiss Spencer, so that’s what she does. She leans her body forward and presses their chests together. 

She closes her eyes as she feels Spencer's chest rise and fall with her. Aria lets her hand come up to hold Spencer's face, fingers lightly scratch at the hair that flows down her neck and then slowly, almost torturously, she leans down until their lips connect. Aria’s hands slip into the thick, dark hair and their lips move together like liquid. Spencer’s arms wrapped possessively around Aria’s waist and uses her strength to roll Aria on her back. She presses her body into the smaller girl and reattaches her lips to hers. Aria’s legs wrap around Spencer’s waist as the older girls lips connect to her neck, sucking on her plus point. The girls breathed through thick air as Aria reconnects their lips. 

Her hands slip under Spencer’s shirt as she lightly drags her nails up and back down the bare skin beneath them. Tongues fight for dominance and Aria lets out a moan when she feels Spencer’s body thrust against her center as an attempt to get closer to the smaller girl.  _ I better stop this before I start taking clothes off.  _ Aria thinks as she sits up more. Her hands slip from under Spencer’s shirt and around her front to slightly push as the older girl. Their lips continue to move together as Spencer sits up on her knees, hands in dark hair and heart beating so loud she couldn’t hear anything else. Aria finally pulls away and misses the contact immediately. She runs her fingers through her hair as she lets out a breath. “Woah.” Spencer lets out a nervous laugh as she sits down on her heels. “Yeah, woah.” The two look at each other for a moment in silence.” 

“And that's all I’ve got.” Hanna says as she turns from her computer. “I-” Aria begins. “I can’t believe you wrote a fanfiction about us.” Spencer finished. The three girls were in Aria’s room. Aria sat on her bed, Hanna at her desk and Spencer stood over her shoulder as she was read to. “I don’t know if I should be freaked out or flattered.” Aria says though a chuckle.  Her face showed mild concern. 

“And that - that- was pretty graphic Han.” Spencer says as she moves to sit next to Aria on her bed. “Yeah, that's the point. I actually want it to be worse but I don’t know how to continue it…” Hanna trails off as she looks at her two best friends. “I was hoping…” Aria cuts her off. “Hanna no.” “You don’t even know what I’m gonna ask.” The blond says as she crosses her arms. Spencer rolls her eyes as she lets out a sigh. “What?” “I was hoping that you guys could.” Hanna raises a suggestive eyebrow. “Ya know. So I could write it.” “No.” Aria answers. “Come on, I really need this so I can win that contest.” Hanna whines as she sinks down and out of her chair. On her knees the blonde crawls over to the two brunettes and begs. “Please. Let me watch you have sex.” Spencer laughs, disbelief filling her mind. “Hanna no, that’s just weird on  **so** many levels.” Hanna lets out another whine. “Please.” She sticks out her bottom lip. Aria sighs as she shifts uncomfortably. “Why do you want to watch us?  Why don’t you just go watch some lesbian porn or something.” Aria’s cheeks heat up. “No, don’t think I havn’t tried that. I need something real, passionate.” Hanna says as she shifts from on her knees to her butt, crossing her legs. “And my imagination isn’t good enough, I don’t even know what you would even do.” Hanna admits. 

“And we do? Hanna, we’re not gay. I’ve never even kissed a girl and I doubt Aria has.” Spencer says. “Well I have but Spencer’s right, we wouldn’t even know what to do.” The two girls look at the small brunette. “Really? Who?” Spencer asks. Aria gives a shrug, “Just some girl I met at a party in Iceland, but it was just that. I don’t know the first thing about lesbian sex.” Hanna whines again. “Please, I’m sure it’ll come naturally.” The blonde goes back to begging. “Why don’t you go hook up with some chick and leave us out of this?” Spencer suggests. “It’s not the same, plus I’m with Caleb. You and Toby are on a break and Aria’s been single for the first time in her life. So please.” The brunettes look at each other for a moment before turning back to Hanna. “We want a cut of the money.” Aria says and crosses her arms. “Come on guys, it’s for my family. You know we’re not in a good place right now.” Hanna stops and thinks for a moment. “How about I take you guys out to dinner after we get back on our feet. Please.” Aria looks at Spencer and the older girl shrugs. Aria lets out a sigh. “Fine.” Spencer points a finger at Hanna. “No one finds out we actually did this got it?” Hanna nods quickly as she stumbles to her feet and to her computer. “Ready.” She says and Spencer turns to Aria. “Uhh.” she says awkwardly and moves closer. 

Aria lies back onto the head of her bed as Spencer leans over her body, kissing her. She could feel the older girls heartbeat as they pressed close, kissing through now heavy breathing. They pull away for a moment and Spencer turns to Hanna. “What? Do I take her shirt off?” Aria fingers were now slipping under Spencer’s shirt and making contact with the heated flesh underneath. Hanna nods. “If you want to, yes.” The blond clears her throat. “You’re not getting turned on by this are you?” Aria asks after hearing Hanna’s slight change in voice. “N-no. Just continue, I’m writing.” Hanna rolls her eyes and Spencer turns back to Aria. “You’re not too bad of a kisser Spence.” Aria laughs as she stares up at brown eyes. Spencer smirks. “You’re not too bad yourself.” She leans down and kisses the girl again as her fingers glide to the bottom of her shirt and lifts it up.

Their lips break apart just long enough for Aria’s shirt to be lifted over her head. Spencer grips Aria’s hip with her right hand and the girl’s hip bucks into it. “Hey, what’d she do?” Hanna asks, ruining the moment. Spencer pulls away to look at the questioning blonde. “What Hanna?” Aria says, not filtering out any of the annoyance in her voice. Hanna puts her hands up. “Don’t fight me.” She chuckles. “Spencer did something and your hips like, bucked up or something.” Aria lets out a groan as she covers her face, not wanting the other two girls to see her blush. “I think I grabbed her hip.” Hanna nods and types on her computer. “Okay, continue. And try to keep the details on this side.” She points to the left. Spencer turns back to a still embarrassed Aria. 

She pulls her hands away from her face as she chuckles at the girls resistance. “It’s alright.” She kisses Aria’s chin, then her jaw and then brings the younger girl’s lope into her mouth. Aria sucks in a breath and turns her head, kissing Spencer  **hard** . “Okay, I’ll admit, that’s pretty hot.” Hanna says as she observes the two. Aria pulls away, breathless. “Shut up Hanna.” Spencer’s lips attach to Aria’s plus point and her eyes flutter shut. Spencer’s hands trail up until they come into contact with Aria’s red, lacy bra. 

She cups the girls right breast and Aria lets out a moan. “God.” she says as she opens her eyes. “It’s really embarrassing how-” she runs her fingers through her hair and motions to sit up. Spencer let’s go and rolls onto her side. Aria tries to catch her breath. “I’m not gay but I’m pretty sure this is the wettest I’ve ever been in my life.” Spencer only chuckles. “Why’d you stop then?” Hanna asks. “Cause it's with a girl. Out of all the people I’ve been with in my life, it's a girl that gets me going the second she kisses me.” Aria blushed again. “Spencer? How are you feeling over there? You’ve been quiet.” Hanna says as she looks at the older brunette. Spencer smiles and turns on her back. “I’m good.” She looks up at Aria and sees a tiny tattoo on her ribs. “Ar?” The girl looks down at her. “When did you get a tattoo?” “What?” Hanna gets up and walks over to the two. “Oh, I got that in Iceland.” “Seems like you do a lot of things in Iceland.” Hanna comments and Aria rolls her eyes. “It was a secret then and I just never thought of it.” She shrugs. Spencer turns on her side, “Light.” She reads and traces over the mark.“I like it.” She leans up and kisses it. 

Aria shivers and lets out a long breath as she tries to control her body. Hanna clears her throat. “I’m gonna.” She points to the chair and walks back to it. “Continue.” She waves her hand at them. Spencer looks into Aria’s eyes and then kisses the tattoo again. Her lips kiss along the ribs and to the bottom of the girls bra. She kisses up the center of Aria’s chest, avoiding the strip of fabric and then to her collarbone. Aria’s hands reach down, pulling at the fabric of Spencer’s shirt and slowly inching it up. Spencer pulls away enough for the article of clothing to be taken off and then goes back to Aria’s lips. Her hand massages the soft mound. Hanna coughs. “I’m sorry to interrupt but could you tell me how that feels?” Aria lets out a groan as she and Spencer’s lips detach again. “Oh, my god Hanna can you just shut up.” It’s silent for a few seconds, no one makes a move. “But I kinda need to know.” The blonde says. 

Aria tips her head back and lets out a frustrated noise. “Good, Hanna. It feels good. Okay?” She lets out a sigh and then looks back at a smirking Spencer. Aria playfully pushes Spencer’s face again. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s just been awhile. Can we just continue already.” Spencer laughs. “Yeah, sure.” Their lips meet again before Spencer pulls away. Her fingers traced the top of Aria’s bra. “May I?” She asks and is immediately replied to with a nod. 

Spencer gently pulls down the fabric and exposing one of Aria’s nipples and then the other. Aria’s chest heaved as she looked down at the older girl. They made eye contact as Spencer licked her lips. Aria swallowed a moan as Spencer's eyes flickered back down to her chest. Spencer leaned forward and took Aria’s right nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking on the hardening nub. 

Aria ran her fingers through Spencer's hair as the brunette lightly bit as she pinched the other between her fingers.  Spencer sucks on the nipple one last time before switching to the other, giving it the same amount of attention. Spencer lets out a humming sound that Aria can feel throughout her entire body. She lets it go with a pop and then moves back up to kiss Aria’s lips. They roll over slightly and Spencer unhooks Aria’s bra. Before Spencer can take it off Aria pushes her on her back. She pulls away from her lips as she straddles her waist. 

Aria removes it herself and pins Spencer’s hands down before she can touch her chest again. She kisses her again as her grip tightens on Spencer’s wrists. Spencer begins to use her hips in an attempt to put some sort of friction between them. “Calm down Spence.” Aria whispers before kissing the older girl’s neck. “What’d you say?” Hanna asks as she looks up from her computer. Aria buries her head in the crook of Spencer’s neck and lets out a sigh. Her grip loosens. “I almost forgot you were there Hanna.” Aria says. “Don’t sound so disappointed.” Hanna teases. “Now what’d you whisper?” She asks as she looks at the two girls. “I told her to calm down.” Hanna raises an eyebrow. “Why?” Spencer finally speaks up. “Hanna I thought you were paying attention.” Her voice was full of frustration and she just wanted to get back to Aria. “I’ll figure it out.” Hanna finally says and Spencer puts the blondes presence in the back of her mind. 

Aria let go of her wrists and she was now able to put her hands on Aria’s waist. She squeezed the flesh between her fingers. Aria sat and watched as the older brunette slowly moved her hands until they come to the button of her jeans. Spencer bites her lip as she pops the button and pulls down the zipper, exposing the front of Aria’s matching red lacy boyshorts. Spencer swallows a lump in her throat. “What now?” Her voice sounded husky and made Aria’s center throb. The girl bites her lip and reaches for Spencer’s hand. She puts the girl’s hand on her chest and glides it down her body, rotating Spencer’s hand as they hit panties. Aria pushes her hand further until they met wet flesh and lets out a moan. 

A hand on Spencer’s wrist kept her from moving.“How does that feel?” Hanna butts in again but Aria doesn’t react with hostility like before. “Mmm it feels so good.” Spencer wiggles her fingers and Aria’s hips move forward by instinct. “Well…” Hanna says as she clears her throat. “Um, Spence, what does it feel like?” Spencer was red. She let out a deep breath as she tries to control her thoughts. “She’s so wet…” Aria let go of her wrist and she moved her hand as much as the tight jeans would allow. “I can  **feel** her. It’s like she has a second heartbeat.” Spencer lets out a sigh. “I can’t do much with her jeans on.” Hanna bites her lip. “Then take them off.” Spencer looks up at the brunette on top of her and Aria gives a nod. She rolls off of Spencer and the older girl pulls off her pants. Spencer lays on her side and begins trailing her hand down Aria’s stomach. 

“Hey Spence, switch sides if you would.” Hanna says and the brunette rolls her eyes. She switches sides, “And Spence, loose the pants, you’re overdressed.” Spencer decides to take the blondes suggestion and takes them off, throwing them off to the side. She restarts her motions down the girls body until she reaches panties. She fingers move under the red fabric and once again come into contact with Aria’s wet pussy. The smaller girl sucks in a breath of air as her eyes flutter shut and mouth hang open. Aria lets out a soft moan as Spencer’s fingers work in circles. “Oh God… Spencer…” The moans as she turns enough to kiss the older girl’s neck. “Loose the panties, I can’t see what she’s doing.” Hanna says. 

The two ignore her and she lets out a sigh as she sets her laptop down on the desk and stands up. She walks over to the two and puts her hands on either side of Aria’s hips. She pulls down the panties and Aria lifts her hips just enough for them to slip off and down her legs. Wet, glistening flesh is exposed to the air and Hanna watches as Spencer’s fingers glide across. She could feel the damp spot in her panties becoming prominent as she watched Spencers middle finger enter Aria. The girls kiss as Spencer’s finger motions in and out with ease. Hanna takes mental note of how Aria’s hips moved and jerked in just the right tempo that meets Spencer’s thrusting. Aria disconnects their lips and Spencer reconnects hers with Aria’s neck. She inserts another finger and continues the motion. “Hmmm Spence, I’m gonna cum.” Spencer leans over and lightly bites Aria’s throat. 

The youngest girl moans again. Hanna watches wide eyed as Aria’s body contracts around Spencer’s fingers. Aria tips her head back as her toes curl and body goes rigid. Aria grips onto Spencer tightly as she cums. “Um, tell me how that felt…” Hanna says as Aria let's go. Spencer slowly pulls her fingers out of Aria. “Do you want me to just show you?” Spencer asks. She looks into Hanna’s eyes and can see the usual blue eyes were several shades darker. “What? No- no no.” Hanna says as she slowly backs away, afraid she might actually take them up on the offer. She sits down in the chair and puts her computer back on her lap. The girls go back to kissing as Hanna types. “Continue.” She says and the girls pull away to look at each other. Aria looks down at Spencer’s still bra covered chest. “I feel so exposed.” The youngest brunette was turning red. “Hey,” Spencer unclipped her bra so her top half was exposed too. 

They kiss. “All good?” Aria smiles and nods. The younger girl lets her hand reach out and takes Spencer’s breast in her hand. She moves up and lets her mouth latch onto the nipple. She licks and swirls the nub with her tongue and then lightly bites down, imitating what Spencer did to her. She switched over to the other one as her hands worked at getting Spencer’s panties down. The taller brunette took the hint and helped her, lifting her butt and kicking them from around her ankles. Their lips reconnect in a searing kiss. 

Aria’s hands immediately went to Spencer’s ass, squeezing at the two cheeks as they pushed closer into each other. Spencer was on top of Aria and she settled between the girls legs. She slowly ground against her and Aria let out a moan. “Stop, Spence. It’s your turn.” The girl pushed away from kiss swollen lips to say but Spencer ignores her as her motions speed up. “I can wait.” Spencer whispers in her ear and then kisses it. The girl kisses her way down Aria’s body until she gets to her hips. 

Spencer kisses Aria’s hipbones and smirks when the girl bucks them. She takes an arm and firmly places it across Aria’s body to limit her movements. Spencer’s kisses skip to Aria’s thighs, gently biting and teasing the area around her. Spencer kisses up toward Aria’s pussy and then switches to the other, giving it the same attention. Aria’s breathing was ragged and her chest heaved as the older brunette got closer and closer to her center. Spencer kisses it, enjoying the sound of the girl above her as she teases. A moan escapes Aria’s mouth as Spencer tongue makes contact with her slit. 

The girl’s body shakes and Spencer presses down harder to keep the younger girl from moving. “Mmmm…” Aria’s hands go to Spencer’s hair as she lets her hips move. “I-I can’t-” Hanna gets up from her seat again and walks over to the couple. She takes Aria’s place in Spencer’s hair and pulls it back so she can see better. Hanna swallows the lump forming in her throat as she watches Spencer take Aria’s clit into her mouth and suck on it. She looked up to see Aria with her eyes closed and hands rubbing her breasts.  

Hanna’s mind ran wild as she debated leaning down and taking Aria’s nipple into her mouth. After a few moments of thought and watching Aria cum a second time she decided it was best not to. Caleb flashed into her mind and she decided to sit down. The blonde typed away at her computer. Aria pulls Spencer up and kisses her. “Aria, you taste so good.” Spencer says in between kisses. “Can I try you?” Aria asks, biting her lip. Spencer lets out a sigh, “I can’t get off like that. Toby’s tried.” The taller brunette admits. “Then how can you?” Aria asks. Spencer sits up and looks around the room. “Han, can you hand me my bag?” The blonde looks at what's being pointed to and nods. Spencer opens her bag and pulls out a small purple finger vibrator. “I use this and some sort of penetration.” Spencer blushes. Aria just smiles and kisses the girl. “Okay.” Aria’s fingers trail down Spencer's body and the girl pushes her onto the bed. Aria crawls down until she's between Spencer’s legs and runs a finger up and down. 

Spencer shivers and puts the toy on her finger, turning it on. Her eyes snap shut as the vibrations touch her. Aria slowly pushes in a finger and then a second. It takes less than a minute to get Spencer moaning and after another few passed by her legs shook. She could feel herself nearing the edge. Aria felt the pulsing around her fingers. She slowed down her thrusting as she curled them and brought her mouth to Spencer’s clit. Spencer pulled her hand away when she felt Aria’s mouth on her. “Hmmm…” The brunette moaned through closed eyes and her body shook. “Aria.” Spencer gasped out as the younger brunette decided to take the squeezing around her fingers as a sign to work faster, tipping Spencer over the edge a second time. Her hips bucked up and she tried to pull away, too sensitive. Aria carefully pulled out her fingers and licked them. “Spencer, you taste  **so** fucking good.” Aria says, mocking Spencer’s words from before but meaning it completely. Aria slides up Spencer's body and gives her one last kiss before turning to Hanna “You got everything?” Hanna runs her fingers through her blonde hair. She nods. “Yep, everything.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompt suggestions


	8. Pretty Little Secrets: Emison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alison confronts Emily and finds out a secret of hers - Emily comes out.
> 
> Rated: MA
> 
> This one is dedicated to Munro McLaren thank you for the prompt.

 

 Hanna pops a grape into her mouth as she gazes over at the group of guys sitting together. "I don't get it, how can so many hot guys go to this school but none of them will ask me out." Her hand comes down and tugs her ear buds down, taking her phone with her. She winces as Spencer goes to pick up the object and inspects it before giving it back to her. "Maybe it's because you're so clumsy." Hanna looks at her cracked screen. "Shit." The blonde mutters. "Or maybe it's because you're with Caleb?" Aria cuts in. "Right." Hanna says, bitterness obvious in her voice.

Alison and Emily place their trays on the table and sit in their spots. "What're we talking about?" Alison asks. "Hanna's obsessing over guys again." Spencer answers with a chuckle.

Alison looks over to the group that has her friends main focus and smirks. "I mean, I guess they're hot. And Toby," She takes a second to look over the boy before continuing. "He's hot too, if you're into that whole, serial killer vibe he has going." Alison pretends she doesn't see the subtle glare Spencer sends her way. "Hanna and Spencer would get along great with one of those guys but Aria," Blue eyes look to the hazel ones. "She's into _older_ guys, right."

Aria rolls her eyes. " _Totally."_

Alison then turns to Emily, her favorite. She looks the girl up and down for a second before asking her question. "What about you Em? What kinds of guys gets you going?" There's a smirk on Alison's face that only spurs Emily's nerves more. "No one here. None since Ben." The girls knew how bad that ended and Alison still wanted to murder him.

" _None?_ At _all?_ " Alison questions and Emily shakes her head. The brunette takes a bite out of her sandwich and hopes Alison will stop asking her questions. She doesn't. Ali lists off guys that they know and Emily denies liking any of them. She hates that she's telling the truth.

When she finishes her food she excuses herself early, making up an excuse about a last minute swim team meeting and then takes off.

"What's up with her?" Aria asks once she's out of earshot. Spencer shrugs. "Maybe we should ask her later, after school." The girls agree to meet up later.

Once lunch ends the girls make their ways to their separate classes and then meet Emily by her locker after school.

"What's this?" Emily asks once she makes it to her locker. Aria steps from in front of the storage space and Emily unlocks it, putting her things up and grabbing her bag.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asks and Emily tenses. "You've been different, a bit distant for a few weeks now and then leaving lunch like that, what's up?" Spencer steps in.

Emily's heart rate picks up and her cheeks burn hot red. She tries to distract herself, spinning the lock as if making sure it was really locked. "Nothing's wrong guys." She glances at Alison for a quick second and notes that she's unusually quiet. She's analyzing her and that only makes the embarrassment spread deeper within Emily.

"Now come on Em, that's a lie. What's up? You know you can talk to us." Hanna says, seeing right through her. The negative attention leaves Emily in a panic. The few tears that prickled her eyes turn into full blown tears that leave her shaking and needing to be held. The girls hug her until the crying stops.

"Em, just talk to us when you're ready." Aria finally gives. The other girls agree and let Emily go free.

The girls say their goodbye's and make their own ways home.

* * *

 

Emily lies on her bed, soft music playing in the background as she scrolls through her phone. A knock on her door gets her attention and then she sees blonde hair and blue eyes. _Alison._ "Hey." she says as she sits up. She scoots to the edge of her bed as Alison sits next to her.

"I know that you're hiding something… Something that you don't want the other girls to know, but you know you can tell me right?" Alison begins. "Like, Em, you're my favorite. You can tell me anything." "There's nothing." Emily says but it's weak. She doesn't want to lie to Ali.

Alison purses her lips. "Now come on Em, I bet you didn't even believe that." Emily stays quiet so Alison continues. "Is there someone you like? A girl?"

Emily freezes, she might as well of just said yes given her reaction. _I've got to go. Anywhere but here._ Emily stands and is almost to the door when Alison rushes in front of it. The blonde locks the door and then reaches for Emily's hand. She leads her back to the bed and they both sit.

"So, tell me, is there a girl you like?" Emily blushes and looks down at their still connected hands. She blushes as she shakes her head. Alison sighs. "I bet there is, you're stunning."

"So are you." Alison barely understands the mumbles that come from Emily but she does and let's her mouth turn into a smirk. "Hmm…"

Emily's eyes squeeze tight as she mentally scolds herself. _She heard that! Idiot!_ Tears already form in her eyes as she tries to stutter out an excuse. "I- I didn't." She starts to cry again, falling into Ali's open arms and let's the blonde comfort her.

Alison holds her and whispers soft words into her ear as she rubs her back. "I'm always here for you Em. No matter what." Once Emily's calm again Alison pulls back to look at her.

"Emily," Emily's eyes finally meet with Alison's. "Am I the girl you like?" Alison is relieved that the question doesn't result in another breakdown, instead Emily shyly nods and looks away. Alison grabs her chin and forces the girl to look at her again.

_Look at me beautiful girl._

Alison kisses her, surprising Emily for a second before she's focused on the kiss. The simple kiss goes from innocent to not in the time it takes Alison to smirk into it. Their tongues meet in a hot, wet dance that leaves Emily groaning and craving more.

Alison lies the girl back on the bed as their kiss gets more and more aggressive. Emily mewls at the feeling of Alison's fingers massaging into her sides and her back and down to her ass, squeezing globs in the palms of her hands. Emily's hands loop around Alison's neck as the blonde takes a more possessive role. Her body slides against Emily's and her hands slide up the brunette's shirt, lightly scratching down skin and then back up, massaging her breasts as her mouth moves to Emily's neck. The brunette's body arches into Alison's at the feeling of the blondes lips on her pulse point. Soft kisses quickly turn into bites and circled licks to sooth the irritation.

Alison pulls away just long enough to pull Emily's and then her own shirt off. Their heated skin rub against each other as their lips reconnect in a series of kisses.

Emily, finally feeling comfortable enough, let's her hands roam over Alison's breasts, squeezing and massaging them at the awkward angles her hands were forced to be in. Finally, she just sits up, forcing a straddling Ali to sit up and then she kisses the girls collarbone and down to her chest. Emily's shaky fingers move and pull back on one of the cups of Alison's bra, exposing a hard nipple. She takes it into her mouth with a moan.

"Yes, Em." Alison bites her lip as her hands thread through Emily's hair. Emily lets her nipple go with a pop and then moves to do the same with the next.

When Emily pulls away again their lips meet in another kiss that leaves Emily back on her back and Alison pinning her hands above her head. The blonde kisses along her ear, stopping to bite her earlobe. "God, you're so fucking perfect Em." She whispers and then kisses her lips again.

Alison let's go of her hands as she kisses down the girls body. She stops to take Emily's bra off and then her own. Alison takes a nipple nipple into her mouth, swirling the nub around with her tongue and sucking. She shows them the same attention Emily gave hers and can't help but smirk at the way Emily's body basically vibrated under her.

Kisses lead down Emily's stomach, on her hip bones and stop when pale fingers move to her waist line. Alison's eyes ask permission to use them and she does once Emily gives her a quick nod of the head.

Pants meet the floor and Alison sits up, watching Emily's reaction to how she teases her body. Alison uses the pads of her fingers to trace lines down the older girls body. Emily shakes when they reach the insides of her thighs and moans when Alison switches to using her nails.

"Ali, please." she says through a thick haze. "Please." Emily buries her face in her pillow to help suppress the loud moans that come out at the feeling of Alison's fingers running across her pantie covered pussy.

Alison does it again, a little bit harder, loving the way Emily sounds. Alison let's her thumb come up to rub tiny circles around her clit as her two main fingers feel around her opening making her soak through her panties.

Emily's hips jut forward, body craving more friction and Alison decides to get rid of her panties. Emily lifts as Alison slides them off and Alison has to calm herself at the sight of an exposed Emily.

"God, I _swear_ you're a fucking goddess Em." Her fingers go back to their previous positions, only this time everything's a lot wetter and smoother and _god she knows that if she was a boy she would come all over the both of them in this exact moment._

Alison's fingers tease at Emily's opening and she let's the tip of two slip in, testing the wetness and Emily's reaction. Alison is happy to see Emily's eyes flutter shut and her hips press into her fingers. The brunette moans. Alison let's her fingers go deeper, pulling out every few seconds and then pushing them back in and further.

"Ali." Emily gasps as she feels the blond's fingers push to the third knuckle. She tightens around the fingers for a second before relaxing again. Alison's fingers keep a steady motion, in and out of Emily and their lips meet in a heated kiss.

"Yeah baby?" Alison asks once her lips meet Emily's neck. Emily's panting under her and she can feel the constant pulsation around her fingers. "Talk to me." She sucks on the base of Emily's throat and relishes at the throaty groan that escapes the older girl.

"Keep doing this- keep- kiss me Ali." Emily gasps out. They kiss until Emily stops it, her head moving to the side and Alison is buried in her neck again. "I'm gonna - I'm gonna." Emily let's out a long groan as she comes, tight and pulsating against Alison's fingers.

Alison runs soft fingers down Emily's sides and kisses her shoulder as she coaxes her down from her high.

Alison pulls out and let's her cum covered fingers slide up between them. "Sorry." Emily whispers, embarrassment showing clearly. Alison shakes her head and takes the fingers into her mouth. "Don't be." She says before kissing her again.

Realizing that Alison still hasn't came, Emily lets her hands slide down, between them and pops the button on Alison's jeans. Alison sits up and Emily follows her motions. The brunette slips her thumbs into Alison's waistline and tugs them off with the help of the blonde.

Alison is shed of her remaining clothing and Emily tugs her over so she's laying in the spot the brunette was before. Emily takes her place in front of Ali and let's her shaky hand land on the blondes thigh. Alison let's Emily's hand guide her leg to the outside of Emily so the brunette is sitting between her legs.

Emily's heart feels like it's going to tear out of her chest and run away. A mixture of excitement and nervousness and _disbelief_ ran through her and left her a frozen mess staring at Alison's glistening pussy.

"It's okay, Em." Emily's eyes meet Alison's. "You don't have to, if you don't want to. If you're not ready it's-" Alison is cut off by Emily's lips landing on hers.

Emily's inexperienced fingers test their motions around Alison's thighs, inching closer and closer to her pussy. Emily's fingers tentatively touch around Alison's clit and once her fingers land on the hard bud Alison let's out a moan to tell her what she's doing is alright. Emily's fingers mimic the motion Alison's did to her and then she sits up so she can see what her fingers are doing.

Alison bites her lower lip when she feels Emily's fingers enter her. She knows she's wet and the brunette will have no troubles going knuckle deep. The fact that innocent Emily Fields was finger fucking her was almost enough to send her over the edge within the first minute but she controls herself.

Emily's motions are slow, the fear of hurting Alison is the main thing in her mind. Emily decides to abandon the penetration and to try something else… Her fingers slowly pull out and she has to force herself not to smirk when Alison whines at the loss of contact.

"What happened?" Alison whines but Emily just looks down at the girls glistening pussy. Emily slides her body down and lies on her stomach and before Alison can say something attaches her mouth to it. Emily gives Alison's pussy tentative licks that become more confident as Alison's moans encourage her to continue.

"Yes Em, fuck." Alison gasps as her fingers thread through thick, dark hair. Her hips meet with Emily's tongue and before she knows it she's coming against Emily's mouth.

The brunette laps up what's left on Alison's spent pussy. They meet in another kiss that's only broken by fits of giggles.

"God, Em. What a secret." Alison's smile is contagious and Emily's face can't help but match hers. She turns heat red at Alison's teasing. "I told you you could trust me." Alison says and Emily decides to shut her up with another kiss.

"Okay, I get the hint." Alison giggles. "I'll stop teasing… for now."

They kiss again as their naked bodies cuddle closer together.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Prompt Suggestions


End file.
